I'll Find You Again
by Slo Motion
Summary: Season 8 fic. Roxanne makes a confession to a certain minister(wonder WHO that could ever be XP) shortly before she leaves for Iraq.


**Title: **"I'll Find You Again"

**Date Penned: **2006...I think in August

**Main Character(s): **Roxanne and Chandler

**Author: **Slo Motion (a.k.a. Alexa)

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Coupling: **Roxanne/Chandler

**Setting: **A few weeks after theseason 8 finale. Chandler and Kendall broke up but he's still moving to Pennsylvania.

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not mine.

**Summary: **Roxanne makes a confession to a certain minister(wonder WHO that could ever be XP) shortly before she leaves for Iraq.

**A/N: **Old story I found lurking on my PC which is why the writing is so un-detailed and choppy. This is meant to take place in the same timeframe as my story "Bittersweet Goodbye". Pretty much, Roxanne went to Chandler's hose to talk and this picks up as she's confessing. Also, I know she's pretty OOC here, but like I said this is an old piece of crap so I say meh.

Chandler looked into Roxanne's eyes as she took his hand. They were so deep and full of love that a shocked look crossed his face. His hand was now clasped in Roxanne's. She held his hand tightly.

"Chandler...I love you so much," Roxanne said lovingly, finally admitting what she'd been denying for months.

"I love you too, Roxanne," Chandler replied, surprised at Roxanne's sudden burst of emotion.

Chandler felt Roxanne caressing his hand gently with her fingers. She placed a gentle kiss upon his lips which he gladly returned.

"Chandler...you're so amazing. I love you so much, why the hell couldn't I realize it sooner? If this is one of the last nights we'll be together for God knows how long, I want it to be memorable," Roxanne said as she smiled seductively.

"Roxanne..." Was all Chandler could manage to get out in reply.

Chandler felt his face flush when Roxanne ran her hand gently down his chest. She unbuckled his belt and took it off, tossing it to the floor.

"Whoa, Roxanne..." Chandler said, trying to slow her down a bit. Roxanne placed a finger upon his lips.

"Shhh, Chandler, you don't have to speak at all. Just sit back and let me do all the work," Roxanne said and then kissed his lips tenderly.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth as she unzipped his pants. Chandler's reaction was shock. He and Roxanne had never gone this far, even when they were still dating. Their kisses and actions had never been this passionate before. He was enjoying it but at but at the same time it kind of scared him.

Roxanne's hands traveled up and down his back. She moved herself so she was sitting in his lap, straddling him playfully as her hands made their way to his chest. She started to unbutton his shirt. Chandler pulled his lips away from hers, shocking Roxanne.

"What's wrong, weren't you enjoying it?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course I was. But, Roxanne...we can't do this," Chandler replied.

Roxanne was confused. He said he loved her, didn't he? Why wouldn't he want this?

"Why not, Chandler, don't you want me? Don't you love me?" Roxanne asked, sounding sad.

"Of course I do. I love you more than anyone else in this world. But you're leaving for Iraq in two days, I think if we were to make love now it would make saying goodbye harder than it will already be," Chandler said, sighing.

"Please, Chandler...don't push me away. I _need _you," Roxanne pleaded.

"Need me?" Chandler asked, shocked at her sudden vulnerability.

"Yes, I need to feel you, to touch you...I need to know you're there. Chandler, we lost so much time over the last eight months and it's because of me being too stupid to just admit I still loved you and trying to force myself to move on. I want to make up all that lost time, but I have to leave so I at least want tonight to be perfect. And perfect means doing what we've both wanted for over a year," Roxanne replied, tears coming to her eyes.

She wrapped herself around Chandler, hugging him tightly. He felt Roxanne's tears soaking his shirt. Her crying was breaking his heart. He lifted her head up and dried her tears gently with his hand.

"Roxanne, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Chandler said sadly.

"No...I'm sorry. It's just hard, knowing I might never see you again. I mean, you're moving away and I'm leaving the country," Roxanne replied, calming herself down.

"Roxanne, I feel the same way. But don't think like that. I know we'll see each other again. I'll send you my new address and as soon as your tour in Iraq ends, you can come to me and we can finally be together forever," Chandler replied, smiling softly at the last thought.

Chandler hugged Roxanne tightly. He caressed her back gently and placed a tender kiss upon her cheek.

"I promise, no matter what, I'll always find my way back to you. I'll wait for you until the end of time if I have to," Chandler said as he nuzzled her nose with his.

Roxanne smiled, "I love you so much, Chandler."

"I love you too, Roxanne. And I will forever," Chandler replied.

Chandler bought his lips to Roxanne's and kissed her passionately. He smiled against her lips when their tongues met. His hands slid up her shirt and caressed the bare skin of her back and unclasped her bra. His hands then moved to her breasts, gently rubbing them. Roxanne shivered with pleasure. Eventually, they parted for air and Chandler smiled the biggest smile Roxanne had ever seen him smile.

"I can't deny you anything, Roxanne. You're right, I do want to be with you. I want to make love to you tonight, Roxanne, but not to say goodbye, but as my promise that I'll always be yours as you are mine," Chandler said as he moved to kiss her neck.

Roxanne let out a soft moan in response. Chandler scooped her up into his arms, holding her bridal style as he carried her to his bedroom. He placed her gently onto his bed and climbed next to her.

"Don't forget this: I love you. And even when we're not together, I'm always with you," Chandler said gently, stroking her hair.

Soon enough, their lips met again as they shed their clothes. Eventually their bodies joined together, becoming one. Like Roxanne said: if this was to be one of their last nights together for what could be years, they both wanted it to be memorable.

**A/N: **So...yeah. It sucked. Sorry. I'd like to think I'm a much better writer now but I'm really not. Review if you want. Bye.


End file.
